Red Faction
This article is for the faction seen in the Red Faction video game series. For the game, please see Red Faction (game). The Red Faction (or Red Faction State) was originally a militant guerrilla organization, founded circa 2075 amongst the Martian miners who were virtually enslaved by the Ultor Corporation. They fought and were victorious in the First Martian Revolution with the aid of the Earth Defense Force. On Earth, the Commonwealth government suppressed the common people, leading to the creation of the Nanotech Enhanced Civilian. This sparked the Commonwealth Civil War, that ended five years later with Red Faction becoming the earth's transitional government. Whilst the Red Faction appeared to have melted away over the next half-century, they were not forgotten amongst the colonists of Mars. When the Earth Defense Force's governance turned sour, the Faction was resurrected and began to resist the regime. This quickly sparked off the Revolution of 2125. After Mars was liberated from the EDF, the Red Faction became the military/peace-keeping wing of the colonist state. They continued to track down the remnants of the EDF after the Second Martian Revolution, and believed they had wiped them off the face of the planet until the White Faction emerged twenty-five years later. They eventually defeated the White Faction, but its leader, Adam Hale, disappeared only to reappear decades later as the leader of the Cultists. The Cultists destroyed the old EDF Terraformer, which forced the Martian colonists, the Marauders, and Red Faction to relocate back beneath the ground, as they had lived before the surface reterraformed. When that happened, Red Faction faced the most catastrophic event yet seen, the one that devastated the entire states. The Plague Armageddon swept across the planet, killing approximately 85% of the Marauder and Colonist populations, becoming the worst outbreak of all time. History First Martian Revolution The Red Faction was founded by a mysterious figure that called herself Eos, with the intention of fighting against the tyrannical Ultor Corporation. This incited an uprising throughout the oppressed ranks of the miners. With the aid of a miner named Parker and a rebellious Ultor security technician called Hendrix, the Red Faction succeeded. The Red Faction claimed independence for Mars and the Earth Defense Force came to their aid, after which peace settled on Mars. The situation changed fifty years later, when Earth began to run short of its resources and corruption festered within its leadership. The relationship between the EDF and the people of Mars turned awry very quickly, and the EDF turned into the brutal overlords they had rescued the Martians from half a century earlier. They brought about martial law and turned the Martian Council into a puppet government. Commonwealth Civil War Another incarnation of the Red Faction existed on Earth, formed by many Earthen citizens and a young commander named Echo. Chancellor Victor Sopot used Nano Technology to transform two-thousand soldiers into super soldiers. He feared the project, and ordered it be terminated. In its place, he created mindless abominations. Fortunately, six of the two-thousand soldiers escaped destruction and fled underground. They became renegades, allied with the Red Faction on Earth: Alias, Tangier, Shrike, Quill and Repta, lead by Molov. The Squad managed to crush much of Sopot's Security and Military forces, along with the Processed and many Sopot Elite Guards. The Red Faction rapidly claimed many areas and soon achieved victory by killing Sopot, after which Molov was declared the Chancellor of the Republic of the Commonwealth by Sopot's armies. He declared Alias, Echo, and Tangier as enemies of the state, and ordered them be publicly executed. Tangier snuck up behind Molov, taking him at gunpoint with a CMG-32 Submachine Gun, thus allowing Alias and Echo to escape. The Red Faction was on the brink of war again as Molov unleashed the more dangerous Urban Military, better known as Molov's Military. Alias headed downtown, and Echo was killed by Quill, diverting the counterattack. Eventually, Alias was able to destroy the entire Nano Super Soldiers army before escaping. After Molov was killed on Sopot's Statue, The surviving Red Faction Members created the Red Faction Government and assumed control on the Commonwealth. Second Martian Revolution A Marauder known as Samanya, sister of Marauder leader Vasha, rescues Dan Mason and Hugo Davies from the EDF prison camps in Mariner Valley. The move turns Samanya into an outcast among her own people, and so she joins the two in their attempt to resurrect the Red Faction anew with Davies at their head. In an elaborate EDF sting about a month before Alec Mason's arrival on Mars, an operative infiltrats the Red Faction and forces the organization to scatter and regroup - abandoning their old base. Dan's charge rigger, Tyrell, is killed instantly - but the data gathered from the Armor Labs Sting on the members of Red Faction in the Parker sector is probably the cause of Dan's death, after having been pinged by the EDF. Dan is killed by an EDF Gunship, forcing his brother, still new to Mars, to join the insurgency. He ultimately helps the Second Red Faction win their guerrilla war against the Earth Defense Force, liberating the sectors of Tharsis. Unfortunately, many Red Faction members, including their long-standing leader, die when the EDF raids a Badlands safe-house after its location had been betrayed by Jenkins. Although they manage to destroy the E.D.S. Hydra with the reluctant help of the Marauders, the organization is severely crippled for a time. After the successful second Red Faction uprising, the Red Faction becomes the military arm of the Martian state. They achieve peace with the Marauders after Alec marries with Samanya. Five years later, the White Faction launches an attack on the Mason House, killing Samanya and kidnapping her daughter, Lyra. This is discovered to be vengeance for the destruction of their former government, which had been brought down by their efforts. This attack causes the breaking of the truce between the Red Faction and Marauders once more. Dealing with the White Faction Twenty-five years after the revolution, Alec has become a sullen, retired man, burdened by the loss of his wife and daughter. Meanwhile, Jake Mason, Alec's son, is a lieutenant in the Red Faction. Jake is informed that the remains of the EDF Dreadnought Hydra — destroyed in orbit by Alec at the end of the revolution — is falling to Mars and must be searched for valuable technology. When searching the Hydra with the aid of Tess, an Earth technology expert, Jake discovers a group of Marauders, dressed similarly to the ones he remembers kidnapping Lyra, who are carrying a device away from the ship. Jake attacks one of them and discovers it is a female soldier he believes to be Lyra. Jake returns to Alec and insists that his sister is still alive, but nobody believes him. He then decides to desert to Marauder territory to find her, and is accompanied by Tess, who seeks to recover more technology. Jake abandons Tess and is discovered by two Marauders called Leonid and Corvallis that same night, whom he manages to befriend reluctantly. The three make their way to the Asimov Sector to find the White Faction, where Tess finds them and expresses her anger over being left behind. Tess helps them steal tracking codes to find the White Faction soldiers, as they cannot afford to buy them from a dealer. Tess also discovers the soldiers took a "Firework" from the crashed Hydra, which is discovered to be part of a nuclear reactor. Back in Eos, Alec discovers that Jake is missing and contacts Matriarch Omaya, leader of the Marauders, to grant him mercy for trespassing into their land. Jake and Tess find the White Faction soldiers hiding in a ship near the Terraformer, which creates a habitable atmosphere but also disrupts radar signals, effectively hiding the ship. Jake finds Lyra, who recognizes Jake but believed him to be dead. To this end, she captures Jake and Tess. Adam Hale had previously tricked Lyra into believing her family was dead and he saved her, which she still believes, even after finding Jake. Leonid and his companion, Jake’s Marauder friends, and Tess escape and return back to Eos. Jake warns the Red Faction that the White Faction took the Firework to attack Eos under the guise of the Marauders, starting a war between the two. The Red Faction chooses not to believe Jake and instead arrests him for treason and desertion. Another White Faction dreadnought, hidden under the ship Jake infiltrated, fires on Eos and prompts the Red Faction to mobilize an attack on the Marauders. Alec and Jake fight over the existence of Lyra in prison and are eventually freed by Leonid and his companion. The group reenters the dreadnought and fights their way to Lyra. Hale believes Lyra now knows the truth and is helping her brother, which leads him to attack her. Jake and Lyra team up to kill Hale and return to the transport with Alec to destroy the dreadnought with missiles. Alec and Lyra meet for the first time since her kidnapping. The missile launcher is destroyed, and Jake plans to crash the plane into the dreadnought before Alec takes the duty upon himself. He says goodbye over radio to his children and sacrifices himself to save Eos from the dreadnought. Back in Eos, Jake is commended for his actions and Alec is remembered as a hero of the Red Faction. Omaya, prompted by her son Leonid, agrees to form a new faction on Mars that has both Marauders and Colonists working together. Jake begins a new team with Tess and leads Lyra back home for the first time in years. Plague Armageddon Twenty years later, the Red Faction are working fast to stop Adam Hale from destroying the Terraformer that keeps the planet surface stable. Darius Mason tracks down Hale and follows him to his camp. Despite Darius's efforts, Hale is successful and demolishes the entire Martian surface, forcing the Red Faction to disappear underground with the Marauders. Five years later, Darius becomes a mercenary after leaving the Red Faction. After meeting with Kara, he is called by an unknown miner to open a seal in an ancient civilization cave. The seal had been found by Capek before the Ultor Corporation established themselves on Mars and started to force the miners to work for them. Darius is able to break the seal, however, it is revealed that the miners are actually disguised Cultists led by Adam Hale. They thank Darius for opening the seal and releasing the Sleeping Plague, thus beginning a war and ending up almost destroys the entire planet. During this event the Red Faction military are ill-prepared to deal with the Plague and the majority of Red Faction held territory is overrun by the infestation, this forced the remnants of the Red Faction to retreat to the surface in order to escape from the onslaught of Alien forces, despite being horribly outnumbered and low on morale the Red Faction continued operations against both the Cultists and the Plague, albeit with little to no success against the latter. Weapons and tactics During the first Red Faction uprising, the movement used many weapons that were captured from the Security Guards of the Ultor Corporation or found around their buildings, as well as some from the Mercenaries. In their uprising against the EDF, the Red Faction favored guerrilla tactics, including raiding facilities, attacking convoys and intercepting couriers. Their weapons were generally a mix of those captured from the enemy, mining equipment altered and put to a more violent use, and deadly improvised weapons that were created from salvage. * Sledgehammer - Originally a mining tool, now a deadly melee weapon. * Arc Welder - An electric weapon that can paralyze multiple enemies. * Grinder - An improvised scrap weapon, the Grinder is absolutely lethal. It fires spinning metal discs at extreme speed towards enemies. * Nano Rifle - A fusion of salvage and advanced Nanotechnology, this versatile weapon can disintegrate humans, vehicles and buildings at astonishing speeds. * Proximity Mine - A powerful explosive fashioned from scrap, these can be upgraded to only be triggered by hostiles. * Remote Charge - Originally intended for mining, these have been utilized as weapons since the First Red Faction Uprising. * Rocket Launcher- Made from salvaged components, the explosives fired from this homemade device are most effective against vehicles. * Thermobaric Rocket Launcher - A massively powerful blast weapon, similar to the FTL-1 Fusion Rocket Launcher used by the Mercenaries in the First Red Faction uprising. As the Red Faction grew into a military organization, they began developing more military-purpose weaponry. Some were based on previous designs, while others were upgraded from the Second Uprising, and many were completely new. * Red Faction Assault Rifle - An automatic rifle, it acts as the main weapon for the Red Faction forces. It has a moderate rate of fire with moderate damage. * Red Faction Shotgun - A close quarters weapon based on the UA-18 and the CA-14. * Plasma Cannon - A destructive, powerful weapon that is designed to destroy large groups of enemies. It is effective against vehicles and at breaking down structures into pieces. * Laser Pistol - An automatic Pistol that acts like a laser, it is used almost exclusively by the Red Faction. * Plasma Thrower - A weapon similar to a flamethrower that appears only in Multiplayer Mode, this weapon is good for burning down structures. * Dual Wield Pistols - A pistol based off the EDF pistols seen after the Second Martian Revolution. * Rocket Launcher MK2 - A new generation of the rocket launcher model that now comes with an auto-locking system and larger ammo capacity. * Plasma Beam - A powerful ray gun that is designed to melt structures and enemies in a single pass. * Red Faction Rail Driver - An old model weapon based on EDF designs from the First Martian Revolution. This newer weapons has the largest ammo capacity as now, It is a much better weapon as It holds more ammo then any of its previous generations Gallery REDFACTIONARM1.jpg|The first usage of their signal for the Organization during the uprising of the First Martian Revolution. -Red-Faction-2-GameCube-_.jpg|The usage logo for the Red Faction during in the Commonwealth Civil War at Earth conflict. Red-faction-2-56083348212-1.jpg|The Second usage Logo during the Commonwealth Civil War. Red_Faction_hammer_of_chaos_wallpaper_by_ZombieScholar.jpg|The Usage logo during the Second Martian Revolution. ---- Category:Factions